Las Melodias de Konoha
by Matamune
Summary: SASUSAKU Sakura Violinista? un concurso de talentos en Konoha? Sasuke mas atrevido con la pelirrosa? entren y vean.
1. La Musica de los Cerezos parte I

Hola a todas las autoras y lectoras…

Algunas no me conocen y otras creo que habrán leído unos de mis fics.

Siento mucho no poder actualizar los otros que tengo, pero cambie de laptop y el antiguo tenia todas mis historias y las perdí.

Por otra parte al fin salí de vacaciones y me dedicare a escribir mas seguido.

**Advertencias**: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, lo que hago es sin fin de lucro.

**Explicación**: "Las Melodias de Konoha" son una serie de fics (one-shot u otros mas largos que tienen algo en común… todas ellas están relacionadas con la música.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**La ****Música**** de los C****erezos**

Por Matamune.

**Parte I**

Se encontraba sola en su habitación, por el momento no tenia que pensar en libros de medicina ni en duros entrenamientos… todo ello de cortesía de su segunda madre, la Hokage.

No era un día especial, ni mucho menos un día agitado.

Lo único que hacia era estar sola, acostaba boca arriba en su cómoda cama.

Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, Sasuke había regresado, pero no solo sino que con un pelotón algo extraño, partiendo por una peliroja que lo único que hacia era dedicarle miradas de odio.

Naruto por fin estaba empezando a entender las tímidas señales de Hinata, digamos que en ese sentido estaba madurando.

Los tres, después de mucho luchar, insultos, despedidas y demás se habían afiatado mucho, el equipo 7 volvía a ser el de antes.

Sasuke se podría decir que se estaba volviendo cada vez más accesible, al menos a Naruto y a Sakura. Con la ultima tenían una rara relación basada en la ironía y el sarcasmo, Sakura con respecto a Sasuke había decidido no ser tan "arrastrada" como así misma se calificada años atrás.

Ambos sabían que se gustaban, eso estaba más que claro a los ojos de toda Konoha, pero claro, los dos adolescentes orgullosos no cederían a menos que el otro lo hiciera.

Después de estar casi tres horas pensando decidió en hacer algo más productivo… la limpieza de su hogar.

Hace varios meses que vivía sola, sus padres se mudaron de ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, aunque ella le dolió estar sola entendió que su vida y trabajo estaban en Konoha, y bueno el resto es historia.

Se dirigió al ático, ese lugar lúgubre y siniestro que estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, definitivamente necesitaba darle una buena limpieza.

Limpiaba y limpiaba hasta que se topo con algo que pensó que había perdido hace mucho… un hermoso violín, parecía en buenas condiciones.

Pensé que nunca volvería a verte – decía para si la pelirosa dedicándole al instrumento una dulce sonrisa- la verdad es que no se si debería sacarte de aquí, me traes tristes recuerdos.

Sin pensarlo tanto dejo la limpieza y salió del ático con el violín en sus manos, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para limpiarlo.

**En otro lugar…**

Neee teme, no seas malito, invítame a comer ramen aunque sea la ultima vez – decía un Naruto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, esperando así conmover al moreno.

No me vengas con tus lloriqueos de niña, no pienso pagarte nada dobe – decía el moreno sin quitar la vista del camino.

Onegai Sasuke teme!, si tuviera dinero no te molestaría – decía defendiéndose

Si claro, lo que pasa es que eres un aprovechado dobe, además no tengo tiempo para perder contigo… me iré a entrenar – decía adelantándose a Naruto.

Oye no me dejes hablando solo! No ves que… ehhh? – se vio interrumpido por algo que llamo su atención, un gran cartel.

Sasuke al ver que Naruto se detuvo en algo también detuvo su marcha… al fin y al cabo no tenia ganas de entrenar solo.

_"__Ven a participar en el gran concurso de talentos de __Konoha__, esta puede ser tu gran oportunidad de ser famoso y ganar nuestro gran premio de 500 mil yenes__"_ – decía Naruto mientras leia el colorido cartel.

Vamos dobe, no creo que tengas ningún talento mas que tus asquerosos y estruendosos eructos – decía Sasuke sin mucho interés en el cartel… a diferencia de Naruto.

Pero… quiero el dinero teme, Necesito ese dinero! Imagínate todos los platos de ramen que puedo comprar! – decía un Naruto mas que ilusionado.

Pero es un concurso de Talentos – decía el moreno recalcando la palabra – no tienes nada que hacer ahí a menos que quieras hacer el ridículo y créeme que para eso no necesitas un concurso.

Ja ja! Que gracioso – decía molesto Naruto – a caso tienes algún talento Sasuke teme? – lo increpo – ahh por favor, que talento puedes tener si eres patético!... o sea la única gracia que tienes es llevar ese peinado de gallina.

A Sasuke cada vez le crecía una venita en su cabeza… _el __dobe__ lo lamentara_– pensaba cada vez mas irritado.

Pues no necesito mostrar mis talentos en un estúpido concurso – decía altanero el moreno

Naaa, será que no tendrás ni uno – decía Naruto riéndose estrepitosamente

Ahora si que te pasaste pedazo de mier… - decía un encolerado Sasuke que se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto para estrangularlo.

Ustedes nunca cambian muchachos… ya maduren – decía la pelirosa que llegaba en ese momento, paralizando a Sasuke que casi estrangulaba a Naruto.

Hola Sakura-chan! – Naruto la saludaba efusivamente para separarse del agarre de Sasuke.

Que hacen? Porque tanto alboroto? – preguntaba la rosada.

Por esto – decía el moreno, mostrándole el cartel por el que Naruto lloriqueaba.

Ahh te inscribirás tu Sasuke-kun? – preguntaba con un deje de malicia en su voz

Como crees… no estoy para eso, y que tal tu? – podrías ganar por ser la mas…. Ehh veamos… "rosada" de Konoha? – decia Sasuke burlándose de su compañera.

No te metas con mi pelo… y que tal tu? Podrías ser el "mister antisocial de Konoha" – le tiraba de vuelta.

Naruto se limitaba a observar a los dos "tortolitos-no reconocidos" como se molestaban sintiéndose totalmente desplazado.

Hey hey…. No me ignoren ustedes dos! –lloriqueaba Naruto.

Tu cállate! – decían al unísono Sasuke y Sakura

Bien… ya perdí demasiado tiempo con ustedes dos, me iré a entrenar solo! – dijo el moreno mientras se hacia humo dejando a los dos shinobis solos.

Sakura-chan! Dime… te inscribirás en el concurso? Es mucho dinero el que puedes ganar- la animaba el Kyuubi

Pues… no se Naruto, no se que podría hacer – decía Sakura, pero a la vez se le venia algo a la mente – ehh sabes Naruto yo me tengo que ir… nos vemos otro día.

Dicho esto la pelirosa se fue a su casa, llego a su habitación en donde saco unas partituras y el hermoso violín.

Sabes… creo que es una buena manera de reivindicarme contigo – le hablaba al violín – desde que murió mi quería abuela nunca mas toque, a ella le encantaba, pero la verdad es que tu me la recuerdas siempre.

Dicho esto Sakura se dispuso a ponerse el violín cerca de su cuello, entonando una bella melodía, la pelirosa tocaba con gracia y maestría.

Y así fueron pasando los días… a los ojos de todos Sakura estaba muy extraña, no salía mucho y cuando lo hacia, al cabo de terminar su labor se iba directamente a su casa.

**En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7…**

Se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura entrenando, lo hacían a menudo, cada vez que la pelirosa podía, Sasuke le pedia que entrenara con ella, y de vez en cuando este la iba a buscar a su casa o al hospital. He ahí toda la fuente de los rumores de que ellos se gustaban y estaban en lo cierto.

Sasuke de verdad le gustaba entrenar con Sakura, reconocía que se había vuelto muy fuerte y que ya casi estaba a la par de la Godaime, no dudaba que el junto con Sakura y Naruto serian los próximos sannins de la aldea.

Sasuke se escabullía rápidamente por los arboles activando su sharingan, mientras tanto Sakura se mantenía de pie en pleno campo concentrada.

Sakura empezó a hacer unos sellos con las manos, estaba probando uno de sus mas recientes jutsus propios… golpeo el suelo produciendo no una gran fisura sino que un gran terremoto que se sentía varios metros a la redonda, ahí estaba la diferencia con el anterior y ya tan conocido puñetazo.

El terremoto hizo desestabilizar a los arboles y por ende a Sasuke que se movia entre ellos obligándolo a salir a campo abierto, donde se enfrento con la pelirosa cuerpo a cuerpo…

Mientras luchaban, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir en su mente la melodía del violín, aquella melodía que había estado ensayando por dos semanas, tan concentrada en la bella música de su mente que no vio venir un golpe de parte del moreno.

Sasuke creía que la pelirosa lo esquivaría, después de todo no era un golpe nada fuera de lo común, aun así cuando se dio cuenta que el golpe efectivamente le dio a la pelirosa, se detuvo en seco. Aunque le gustaba entrenar con ella, no le gustaba lastimarla, es decir el entrenaba con ella consiente de que era fuerte y que podría esquivar sus ataques, de otra manera no lo haría.

Estas bien? – pregunto el moreno, con un imperceptible dejo de preocupación.

Hai, hai Sasuke-kun… yo… solo estaba distraída eso es todo no te preocupes – le dedico una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el moreno se tranquilizara.

Yo… debo irme Sasuke-kun… dejemos hasta aquí el entrenamiento – dicho esto se paro y disponía a irse pero la mano de Sasuke se aferro a la de Sakura impidiendo que se fuera.

Estas rara… - fue lo único que atino a decir – que es lo que te pasa Sakura – la miraba fijamente, como tratando de averiguar en su mirada es que lo que sucedía…

El había notado hace varios días que ella estaba rara, no salía mucho, siempre estaba apurada, en mas de una ocasión se forzó a si mismo a no ir a la casa de la pelirosa a exigirle de que dijera que diablos le pasaba.

Sasuke-kun de verdad no es nada no te preocupes – decia Sakura mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la mano de Sasuke que aun sostenía la de ella.

Nos vemos luego… - dicho esto la pelirosa se despidió y se fue.

**Continuara…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! ONEGAI**


	2. La Musica de los Cerezos parte II

Hola a todas aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta mini historia, aun no se de cuantos capítulos constara antes de que empiece la otra… digamos que se vera en el camino.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**GAASAITALEX234**

** Gabriela Alejandra ****Velasquez**** M**

** setsuna17**

** karoru01**

**La ****Música**** de los Cerezos**

Por Matamune

**Parte II**

Faltaban solo 5 días para el concurso de talentos, y Sakura seguía ensayando, no había querido decirle a nadie sobre su presentación, es más, nadie de sus compañeros sabia que tocaba el violín, era algo que no había querido compartir con nadie, era como su pequeño secreto.

Ese día se encontraba practicando en el living de su casa, la música inundaba todos los rincones de la pequeña pero acogedora morada.

La pelirrosa estaba en ello cuando un golpe en la puerta la saco de su ensoñación, dejo el violín en el sofá y se dirigió a ver quien era el que llamaba a la puerta… se asomo y miro por el visor de la puerta.

Kami… es Sasuke-kun – decia Sakura con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Sakura! Estas ahí?... Sakura! – gritaba Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta, después de tocar como 10 minutos… y le pareció extraño escuchar música desde el otro lado de la puerta… - _que raro… no sabia que __Sakura__ escuchaba ese tipo de música_ – pensó, el obviamente creía que escuchaba la radio.

Hai, hai Sasuke-kun!, espera un momento y te abro – decía Sakura mientras se dirigía al sofá, agarro el violín y lo escondió en un mueble que había cerca de ahí.

Listo, pasa Sasuke-kun – abría la puerta dejando ver a un extrañando moreno, preguntándose que tanto hacia que no habría.

Hola – se limito a decir el moreno

Hola – respondió de vuelta la rosada – emmm quieres pasar? – fue lo único que atino a decir.

Gracias – dicho esto el pelinegro se dispuso a pasar a la sala de la casa.

Ehmmm que se te ofrece Sasuke-kun? – Preguntaba algo nerviosa por que Sasuke la visite – _que yo sepa es muy tarde para entrenar…__ para qué__ habrá venido _– se preguntaba mientras Sasuke trataba de no mirar a Sakura sintiéndose un poco apenado por la situación.

Se te olvido esto cuando te fuiste del campo de entrenamiento – decía mientras extendía un guante negro que obviamente era de la pelirrosa, fue lo único que se le ocurrió era la excusa perfecta para visitarla y para poder de alguna forma averiguar que demonios pasaba con Sakura sin ser muy notorio.

A los ojos del moreno, Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa así que solo ato cabos y pensó que si quería averiguar por si mismo que le pasaba era mejor empezar en su casa.

Ehmm arigatô Sasuke-kun – decía extendiendo la mano hacia el guante y sin querer tocando la mano del pelinegro en el proceso, lo que le produjo una fuerte corriente en su espina dorsal.

_Piensa en algo idiota_ – se maldecía mentalmente Sasuke, ya le entregue el guante y prácticamente no tenia mas que decir o que hacer ahí… si no hacia algo haría el ridículo y bueno no quería actuar así, menos ante Sakura, no ante _ella_.

Sasuke-kun? Te sucede algo? – le preguntaba preocupada… el moreno estaba haciendo muecas raras y giraba la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo – quieres tomar algo? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ehh si, como quieras – dijo al instante – _perfecto_

Traeré te verde, siéntate por mientras en el sofá enseguida vuelvo! – _Kami__, porque habrá venido__ Si fuera solo por el guante se habría ido, pero __ahh__ no se… si tan solo fuera mas claro_, _pero no siempre con los jueguitos…__ ya estoy cansada__ de esperarte __Sasuke_ Decía tristemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá y mirar sin mucho interés los alrededores, poco a poco se iba olvidando de lo que quería averiguar, la verdad es que hacia mucho que quería visitar a Sakura sin un motivo aparente, simplemente no entendía porque no podía ser como los demás muchachos de su edad, que al parecer no hacían tanto rodeo en invitar a alguna parte a la chica que les gustaba… Pero no! Para el era un verdadero reto.

Que es esto? – se dijo al momento de sentir unas hojas crujir en el sofá en que estaba sentado, saco esos papeles que parecían ser unas partituras – _partituras__ Que es esto, porque __Sakura__ tiene esto__... ahora que lo recuerdo cuando entre escuche música y no hay aquí ninguna radio_.

Ya volvi Sasuke-kun aquí est… - interrumpió su discurso y se dirigió rápidamente a quitarle las hojas a Sasuke.

Que es esto Sakura? – preguntaba un poco consternado de que actuara tan rara por unas simples hojas.

Solo cosas – decía mientras las guardaba en otro lugar – aquí tienes tu te – le extendía nerviosamente el te caliente.

Pero Sasuke tan embobado estaba mirando la sonrisa de Sakura que con su mano paso a voltear el te en las piernas de Sakura.

Ahhh!- se quejaba la pobre Sakura

Sasuke sin perder el tiempo en explicaciones agarro unas servilletas que habían ahí y se dispuso a secar la pierna de Sakura.

_Kami__-sama… no puedo ser mas __estupido_ – se maldecía Sasuke, cosa que Sakura noto en ese momento.

Sakura estaba mas roja que tomate… era demasiado pedir… es decir no podría ser mas feliz que en este momento.

Sasuke…. Esta bien, ya estoy limpia – decía tratando de guardar la compostura.

Segura que estas bien? – preguntaba el moreno un poco preocupado

Si no es necesario que te preocupes tanto – decía Sakura aprovechando el momento para ponerse un poco mas picara.

Al notar el tono de picardía en la voz de Sakura, Sasuke empezó un poco a intimidarse, pero claro que no lo demostraba asi que se decidió a actuar.

Sakura… - la llamo seriamente

Dime Sasuke-kun – mientras dirigía el rostro hacia el y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_Sakura__ no me mires __asi__… no me hagas esto mas difícil_ – se decía el moreno, bastante le había costado tomar esta resolución, y teniendo así a la chica, realmente se le hacia mas difícil.

Quieres… ir al festival de Konoha... digo si quieres, no te estoy obligando ni nada y yo… - Sasuke fue interrumpido en su casi incoherente discurso.

Claro que si!!! – decía Sakura efusivamente – ehhh digo… si seria divertido – decía corrigiéndose y bajando el tono.

Bueno, el festival es en 5 días más, es aquel en que estará ese estúpido concurso de talentos… - decía el pelinegro.

Ehhh si el concurso de talentos… te gustaría ir a verlo Sasuke-kun? – preguntaba emocionada la pelirrosa.

La verdad es que no me interesa para nada ver a un par de fenómenos haciendo ridiculeces – realmente no le interesaba ver a Naruto (el cual ya se había inscrito) haciendo kami sabe qué "talento".

Ahh si – decía un poco apenada, ella pensaba participar pero no le aminaba nada que su Sasuke odiara el bendito concurso.

Bueno, creo que debo irme, es tarde – dicho esto se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

Sakura lo siguió y le abrió… - Oyasumi Sasuke-kun

Oyasumi… - le respondió el pelinegro mientras se miraban, no tenían idea porque se quedaron así, obviamente los dos sabían que después del "buenas noches" viene algo mas…

Que descanses – Sakura reía nerviosamente

Que descanses – repetía Sasuke…

Los dos se sentían bastante idiotas al estar balbuceando, hasta que el pelinegro opto por apartar la vista y marcharse…

Hecho esto, Sakura cerro la puerta tras si y se dejo caer en ella… no podía creer que Sasuke la hubiera invitado a una cita!... porque eso era cierto?... aunque no se lo hubiera dicho expresamente era una cita al fin y al cabo.

**En las calles de ****Konoha****…**

Se dirigía el pelinegro a su casa, cuando paso por el puesto de ramen y fuera de este se encontró a Naruto.

Hola teme! Que haces por estos lados? – decía el animoso rubio

Nada importante… - se limito a responder….

Mmmm nada importante? Estas seguro teme? – lo increpaba.

Si, nada importante – respondía cortantemente, o sea como siempre.

Que se me hace que ese "nada importante" tiene que ver con una conversación que tuvimos esta mañana ehh??? – decia Naruto mientras que con su codo empujaba a Sasuke haciendo que este se molestase mas.

_**Flash back…**_

Se encontraban los dos shinobis en el campo de entrenamiento, después de una ardua pelea tanto de palabra como de habilidades, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Teme… cuando se lo vas a decir…. Es como mucho no crees? – le preguntaba Naruto mientras se recostaba en el árbol.

No se de que hablas dobe – dicho esto tomo su botella de agua… sabia a que se refería Naruto pero no le gustaba hablar de "ese tema" con nadie… era parte de su vida privada.

No te hagas! Se perfectamente que te mueres por Sakura… y créeme que todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso! Porque no dejas de hacerte el interesante y actúas de una buena vez como un hombre teme! – le gritaba Naruto.

Quien te crees para venir a darme órdenes – dijo un encolerado pelinegro

Tu hermano! – dijo sabiamente Naruto… a lo que Sasuke no se atrevió a rebatir…

Yo veré como me las arreglo… - se limito a decir y siguió tomando agua como su fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Ahh por lo menos estamos avanzando… no me lo negaste – el rubio sonreía orgulloso por su hazaña.

Si, me gusta, pero eso no es asunto de nadie – recalcando la palabra "nadie" dicho esto, se paro y comenzó a caminar, no le gustaba hablar del tema, en el cual se sentía prácticamente vulnerable.

Oye!! Por lo menos invítala al festival!! – Le gritaba Naruto ya que a esa altura Sasuke iba lejos – dudo que me haya escuchado…

_**Fin flash back…**_

Parece que después de todo me escuchaste teme, al fin sigues mis consejos – decía orgullosamente.

Hmp – es lo único que pudo decir.

Ahh apropósito supongo que si me iras a ver al concurso de talentos… yo se que te mueres por verme!! – Decía mientras apuntaba un dedo al cielo… algo así como gai-sensei – supe también que actuara Tenten, Kiba, Rock Lee y….

Créeme que no – interrumpía el discurso de Naruto.

Que amargado eres… - le miraba con cierto enojo el rubio.

**En la casa de ****Sakura****…**

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de su cena, en eso un pensamiento vino a su mente haciendo que escupiera estruendosamente la comida de su boca…

Mierda! Si salgo con Sasuke-kun no podre participar en el concurso…. Hay Kami como lo hago!! – decía la chica mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

**Continuara…**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**


	3. La Musica de los Cerezos parte III

**Hola lectoras y escritoras**, aquí les traigo la tercera parte del mini-fic La Música de los Cerezos

Mis agradecimientos a:

**GAASAITALEX234**

**gabriela28**

**Gabriela Alejandra ****Velasquez**** M**

**karoru01**

**aanneth**

**Denii-Asakura**

**minako****uchiha****yuki**

**zyafany-company**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**En la casa de ****Sakura****…**

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de su cena, en eso un pensamiento vino a su mente haciendo que escupiera estruendosamente la comida de su boca…

Mierda! Si salgo con Sasuke-kun no podre participar en el concurso…. Hay Kami como lo hago!! – decía la chica mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

**La Música de los Cerezos**

Por Matamune

**Parte III**

Ay frentuda!!! Que emoción! Por fin Sasuke te invita a salir… hay que pensar en que te pondrás… el peinado!! El perfume – Ino no daba mas en su felicidad al saber que su amiga y Sasuke tuvieran algo.

Ehhh Ino, no creo que sea necesario tanta parafernalia… no quiero parecer muy desesperada, además – medito- yo no se que intenciones tiene Sasuke-kun hacia mi.

Ay por favor… es demasiado obvio que quiere contigo!! Le gustas… o a caso no te das cuenta como te mira… o la forma en particular como te trata…. O sea al resto de los mortales solo se dirige con un frio "hmp" pero contigo usa frases completas y eso… es mucho!! Créeme – Ino trataba de animar a Sakura que esa simple salida si era una "cita de amor".

Sakura aun no podía creer que tendría una cita con Sasuke, pero estaba el problemita del concurso que por ningún motivo dejaría de lado, era algo personal.

Se decidió por ir a casa de Ino, ya que ella podría ayudarle con su problema… o eso pensaba.

Mmmm Sakura… yo opino que si no quieres dejar las dos cosas tendrás que hacerlas ambas.

Y hablando de concurso… ya sabes que harás? – preguntaba la rubia

Si, tengo elegida la canción pero no te la diré, será sorpresa – decía la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la ventana para ver la luna.

Y tu Ino tienes algo que hacer ese día? – preguntaba volteando hacia ella.

Pues Sai me pidió que lo acompañara al festival, el participara en el concurso de arte, de seguro y gana, sus pinturas son muy buenas – decía la rubia con un leve sonrojo – y bueno también veré a Chouji en el concurso de comida y a los demás en el concurso de talentos entre ellos tu frontudita.

Sakura seguía mirando hacia la calle por la ventana, en cuento vio algo que la hizo sonrojar…

**En otro lugar…**

Se encontraba un grupo de chicos discutiendo cosas de… chicos en el puesto de ramen.

Hahaha! Yo tengo un chiste mejor que el de Kiba hip, hip – a Naruto se le pasaron las copas de sake.

Deja de hacer tanto escándalo dobe – el pelinegro detestaba cuando Naruto se emborrachaba… se ponía mas insoportable que en estado sobrio.

Naaaaa tu dices eso porque eres un aguafiestas Sasuke-teme – regañaba el rubio.

Que problemático! Sasuke tiene razón… mejor y le paras Naruto ya es suficiente – decía el Nara mientras tomaba con moderación su copa de sake.

No no!! Yo sere el próximo Hokage y a mi nadie me habla así!! – Naruto estaba encaramado en la silla haciendo que los demás clientes del local les saliera una gota enorme.

Oye Sasuke, dame mas sake hip, hip… un momento!! – el rubio se le paso algo por la mente – se fijan muchachos!!! Hip hip… SASUKE-SAKE-SASUKE-SAKE hahahahaha!!! Es igual!

Ya cállate baka! – a Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Ya bájale Naruto mejor sigue comiendo ramen… - chouji se asustaba siempre que Sasuke se ponía de mal humor.

Tu no me callas pelo de gallina o si no le cuento a TODO el mundo que invitaste a Sakura-chan a una cita!!!!! – gritaba el rubio a los cuatro vientos…. Cosa que dejo helado a todos en el local incluyendo a cierto pelinegro que tenia que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no sonrojarse… esto era muy bochornoso para el.

Es cierto eso Sasuke? – Kiba realmente estaba atónito…. No podía creer que se haya atrevido.

Hmp, hasta que te atreviste Uchiha – Neji, que también estaba sorprendido trato de no demostrarlo y solo tomaba un poco de sake.

Hahaha!!! Pensé que entre Neji y Sasuke… Neji seria más rápido en declarársele a Tenten – Chouji hacia su aporte y después volvía a devorar su plato de ramen.

Tu te callas! Y mejor sigue comiendo – a Neji no le hizo gracia.

Dicen que los borrachos y los niños no mienten…. Y aquí se juntan las dos cosas… Naruto se comporta como niño y es borracho – Shikamaru disfrutaba la indiscreta que se mando Naruto.

Yo me voy… - dicho esto el joven Uchiha se paro y saco algo de dinero de su bolsillo.

Neee Sasuke-teme no te vayas!!!! – a Naruto le salían cascaditas de los ojos…. – quien me pagara la cuenta.

Sasuke caminaba por la calle, estaba realmente enojado con Naruto… su cita era algo privado, personal y muy importante para el, aun así no pensaba echarse atrás.

Hey Sasuke!!!!!! Hey!!!! Esperame!!! Teme!!!! – Naruto estaba como loco corriendo detrás de Sasuke para alcanzarlo.

Qué quieres – dijo de manera más cortante de lo normal.

Perdóname Sasuke – Naruto estaba más compuesto – pero de todas maneras la gente se enteraría cuando te vieran con Sakura-chan en el festival.

No te justifiques – el moreno seguía caminando – mejor vete a tu casa.

Yaaa Sasuke, perdóname, en serio, onegai!! – se arrodillaba ante su amigo

Oye no hagas eso… deja de molestarme – realmente no le gustaba que su amigo hiciera eso – te perdono pero deja de hacer eso baka!.

Oye ya que volvimos a ser amigos, dime te vas a declarar a Sakura-chan?, vamos donde la llevaras?? Ehh?? – algo lo interrumpió – Sasuke mira hacia arriba, ahí en la casa de Ino es Sakura-chan!

Efectivamente Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Ino mirando por la ventana, la pelirrosa en seguida se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos.

Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto! – saludaba Sakura desde arriba.

Hola – fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras la miraba.

Que haces en la casa de la pelo oxigenado? – preguntaba el rubio

Te escuché Naruto-baka!! – la rubia gritaba desde el fondo de la habitación sin asomarse.

No le hagas caso Ino, mejor me voy a casa… ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana en el hospital! – se despedía Sakura - Naruto, Sasuke espérenme me iré con ustedes.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa de Ino, los tres caminaban por las calles a sus respectivos hogares.

Ehhh saben… etto, yo iré a ver a Hinata-chan… mejor váyanse ustedes… sayônara!! – Naruto sin pedir respuesta se fue corriendo en dirección contraria.

Hmp ese baka… - Sasuke entendió perfectamente la indirecta del rubio.

Sakura… te llevo a casa – decía mientras se disponía a marchar.

No… no te molestes… en serio – la pelirrosa estaba sonrojada.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, los dos estaban parados en la entrada.

Bueno, que duermas bien Sasuke y que… – la pelirrosa fue interrumpida por un repentino beso en la mejilla por parte del moreno.

Nos vemos mañana en la noche… sakura, que descanses – dicho esto Sasuke se alejo de ahí sin dejar que Sakura reaccionara.

Sasuke… me beso! – Las rodillas le flaquearon y se quedo un instante de rodillas a la luz de la luna… - no puedo esperar que sea mañana.

**En la casa ****Uchiha****…**

Sasuke buscaba afanosamente algo en el sótano de su casa, ahí estaban los recuerdos mas preciados de su familia, busco y busco hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Al fin lo encontré… - Sasuke sostenía en sus manos una cajita con el símbolo del abanico Uchiha, abrió la caja y encontró en el una hermosa cadena de oro con un adorno que parecía un pétalo de Sakura que tenia incrustado piedras brillantes de color rosa.

Espero que te guste, Sakura…

**Continuara…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**El próximo capitulo será el final de este mini-****fic****, para seguir con otra historia.**


	4. La Musica de los Cerezos parte IV

**Hola a todas las lectoras y escritoras… **mil disculpas por el retraso, pero de verdad es que este fic necesita demasiada inspiración, cosa que solo me llego en unas vacaciones en la playa.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Gabriela28**

**zyafany-company**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**minako****uchiha****yuki**

**Sakurass**

**Gabriela Alejandra ****Velasquez**** M**

**-------------**

**La Música de los Cerezos**

Por Matamune

**Parte IV**

Llego el ansiado día del festival de konoha, en el cual estaba el concurso de talentos entre otros como el concurso de comida y el de arte.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y una pelirrosa recién despertaba de su apacible sueño…

Ahhhh – bostezaba la pelirrosa – hoy es el gran día!- se levanto y fue a la ducha, le había pedido a Tsunade el día libre para poder concentrarse en el concurso y claro para arreglarse mejor para el moreno.

Sakura estaba terminando de vestirse con su habitual tenida, cuando sonó el timbre… era Ino quien venia a visitar a Sakura y… se autoproclamo su consejera de modas.

Sakura!! Soy yo!!! – Ino estaba mas impaciente que Sakura por esto de la cita.

Que impaciente!!! – Sakura bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

Ino al parcer venia con un carrito que estaba lleno de ropa y accesorios tanto para la pelirrosa como ella, Ino por su parte, estaba emocionada por la cita que tenia con Sai-kun.

Mira Sakura este kimono es especial para ti – la rubia le mostraba un hermoso kimono de media pierna (un kimono de verano) de un bello color fuccia y con un obi de un rosa mas pálido para que haga juego con su exótico cabello también rosa- te vendrá genial tanto para la cita como para el concurso.

Wow si que te luciste con este kimono – Sakura estaba maravillada y agradecida, ya que con el concurso, trabajo y entrenamiento no tuvo tiempo para elegir un buen atuendo para esa noche- realmente ya no puedo esperar…

**Esa misma noche…**

Sakura estaba lista para salir ya había ensayado la ultima vez, y ahora solo se arreglaba pensando en el guapo moreno que vendría en unos instantes.

Toc toc! – basto ese simple golpe en la puerta para que a la pelirrosa le diera un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Bajo rápidamente, miro por el visor de la puerta y efectivamente… el guapo moreno estaba ahí… sereno solo como el sabe, al verlo se separo un poco de la puerta y se retocó la linda coleta que le había hecho Ino, en la que se escapaba un pequeño flequillo y otros mechones rebeldes, hecho esto inspiro profundo y abrió.

Hola… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha, la verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso… jamás había tenido una cita al igual que Sakura y tan solo verla lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue… _hermosa._

Hola Sasuke-kun – la pelirrosa le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas para amenizar el ambiente, el Uchiha se veía muy bien con ese kimono azul marino tradicional especial para fiestas y con el infaltable logo en su espalda… el abanico pai pai característico de los Uchiha.

Nos vamos? – pregunto el moreno alzando su mano para que Sakura la tomara.

Ehhh eto… si, estoy lista – la pelirrosa no podía creer que Sasuke quería tomarle la mano.

Y así se fueron los dos tomados tímidamente de la mano hacia el festival.

**En ****el F****estival de ****Konoha****…**

Esa noche estaba hermosa, con una gran luna llena que iluminaba toda la aldea oculta, las calles del festival estaban llenas de puestitos de comida, juegos tradicionales, puestos de bellas artesanías y grandes escenarios de los concursos a realizar ese día.

_**Con **__**Hinata**__** y **__**Naruto**__**…**_

Vamos Hinata-chan!! – Naruto tan emocionado que estaba con el festival que se llevaba casi arrastrando a la pobre Hinata, la cual al igual que Naruto vestía un traje tradicional… Naruto tenía un kimono naranja oscuro y Hinata uno celeste.

Naruto-kun… a que hora empieza tu concurso? – preguntaba la peliazulada.

Pues… creo que dentro de una hora más – pensaba

Y que es lo que harás?? – Hinata estaba muy intrigada ni a ella le había querido decir el rubio.

Es una sopresa Hinata-chan espera y lo veras!!! Estarás muy orgullosa de mi!! Jajajaja- reía estrepitosamente – que tal si vamos por unas cuantas albóndigas de pulpo?? Me muero de hambre.

Y así los dos empezaron a pasear por los diferentes puestos del lugar.

_**Con **__**Ino**__** y **__**Sai**__**…**_

Los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia el festival, Sai llevaba en sus manos unos cuadros tapados cuidadosamente, vestía un kimono gris, que contrastaba muy bien con su pálida piel, a su lado estaba la bella rubia con un kimono violeta y con su característica coleta alta adornada por unas horquillas de flores.

Señorita belleza… podríamos pasar por el puesto del concurso de arte primero? Quiero dejar las pinturas ahí – le pedía Sai.

Claro!!, y de veras que me muero de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pintaste y aunque no lo sepa… de seguro vas a ganar porque eres muy bueno – lo ultimo lo dijo con un leven sonrojo.

De no ser por ti belleza… jamás me habría animado a mostrar mi arte… muchas gracias – le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa (que le llevo meses practicar… al fin había podido sonreír sinceramente).

_**Con **__**Sasuke**__** y **__**Sakura**__**…**_

En completo silencio habían llegado al festival, ahí divisaron lo hermoso que todo había quedado, Sakura miraba todo maravillada, cosa que Sasuke encontró _adorable_.

Sakura… quieres algo? – el moreno estaba decidido a ser mas atento, por lo menos con ella, si quería conseguir algo esta noche no podía mostrarse indiferente.

Emmm si, vamos a comer algo… como no te gustan las cosas dulces… emm comamos albóndigas de pulpo te parece? – con lo nerviosa que estaba no tenia un pisca de hambre pero jamás le diría que no al Uchiha, al menos no esta noche.

Se dirigieron al puesto de albóndigas en donde encontraron a Naruto y Hinata.

Sasuke-teme!!, Sakura-chan! Por aquí!! – Naruto los diviso a lo lejos.

Hmp... Tú no pierdes el tiempo – el moreno se refería a la compañía de Naruto, comentario que a la Hyuuga hizo sonrojar.

Y tú tampoco – trato de igualarse a su comentario.

Sakura-chan tu si me iras a ver al concurso de talentos? (el tampoco sabia que Sakura participaría)- Sakura se limitaba a mirar a Sasuke que realmente parecía que no le gustaba mucho la idea. – vamos ojala que convenzas al teme.

Sakura aquí esta tu albóndiga – Sasuke, mientras conversaban pidió algo de comer para los dos – te parece si nos sentamos en esa banca?.

Hai Sasuke-kun, nos vemos después Naruto, Hinata – hecha una pequeña reverencia se marcho con Sasuke.

Se dirigían hacia una banca que estaba alejada de todo y también tenia muy poca iluminación, cosa que se prestaba mas para un tierno encuentro amoroso.

Se sentaron y empezaron a saborear la deliciosa albóndiga, cuando se la estaban terminando Sakura cogió un pedazo de servilleta que estaba en la banca, en medio de los dos, al parecer Sasuke pensó en lo mismo y poso sin querer la mano en la de Sakura, al sentirla, Sakura se estremeció al igual que el moreno, que paso inmediatamente a posar su mirada en los jades de la pelirrosa. Algo tenían sus ojos que lo hipnotizaba e hizo que instintivamente acercara su rostro al de ella, Sakura estaba en las mismas y correspondió al acercamiento, si… estaban a centímetros…

_**Con **__**Ino**__** y **__**Sai**__**…**_

Sai-kun me podrías acompañar? Necesito encontrar a Sakura – se acercaba la hora en que debía estar en el concurso y según lo pactado ella debía llevarla como un cable a tierra (ya que a esa altura deveria estar en el séptimo cielo con Sasuke).

Claro Ino-belleza, empecemos por ahí – y asi se fueron en busca de la pelirrosa.

Caminaban por un lugar algo apartado del bullicio de los juegos y ferias, hasta que Sai divso a Sakura.

Belleza… ahí esta Sakura-san – le dijo apuntando con el dedo

Ufff arigatô Sai-kun!!, Sakura hey Sakura!!!! – le gritaba a la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba hasta llegar a estar a su lado Sai obviamente tambien los siguio.

Para mala suerte de Sasuke y Sakura se vieron interrumpidos en su "conversación".

-----

Sakura!! Al fin te encon…- Ino se había dado cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

_Mierda_– lo único que pudo pensar Sasuke de esa interrupción.

Ehhh onegai Sasuke-kun, puedes prestarme a Sakura por un rato? Necesito hablar algo urgente con ella – preguntaba Ino con nerviosismo al ver la cara de enojo del moreno.

Sakura miro a Sasuke como tratando de decir con la mirada que le comprendiera a lo que Sasuke asintió.

Ehhh puedes quedarte un rato Sai-kun? – le pregunto Ino para que Sasuke no quedara solo.

Se apartaron del lugar para hablar en voz alta.

Discúlpame por favor Sakuraaaa!!! No me di cuenta hasta que llegue allá que estaban a punto de besarse por favor!!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen – Ino estaba realmente apenada.

No te preocupes… después de todo fui yo quien te dijo que me ayudaras… - aunque se moría de ganas de tener otra oportunidad como esa y dudaba que fuera así.

_**Mientras tanto con **__**Sai**__** y **__**Sasuke**__**…**_

No había mucho dialogo entre los dos muchachos, los dos eran igual de antisociales… que se podía esperar.

No sabia que estabas con Sakura-san – Sai le decia con una sonrisa como esas características que tiene.

Hmp.- Sasuke no se prestaba para las bromitas y menos provenientes de su "reemplazante"

Creo que deberíamos ir hacia allá – señalando al gran escenario del concurso de talentos – al parecer Ino-san y Sakura-san se dirigen en esa dirección.

Sasuke no entendía bien, al parecer a Sakura le importaba mas estar con sus amigas que con el, se sintió extrañamente mal, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho… si Sakura no estaba interesada en el¿por qué acepto la cita?, puso su mano en el bolsillo y agarro con fueza la bella cadena que se supone que tenia de dueña a la bella pelirrosa.

Sasuke-kun, será mejor que vayamos – Sai empezó a caminar y Sasuke lo siguió decepcionado.

**En el concurso de talentos…**

El Show estaba empezando, los asientos de las tribunas estaban llenas esperando que comenzara el espectáculo.

En el publico se divisaban a Kakashi quien había ido con los demás jounins instructores, de la cual la que mas escándalo hacia era la pelivioleta Anko, era la mas impaciente y a grito vivo empezaba a pedir que diera comienzo (tiene un carácter parecido a Naruto u) y por supuesto visitas mas ilustres como la Godaime acompañada de Shizune.

Por otro lado estaban algunos extranjeros como el Kazekage Gaara, quien fue llevado a la fuerza por su hermana Temari, a su lado estaba Shikamaru y Chouji quien venia del concurso de comida que había ganado.

Por su puesto estaba la bella Hyuuga entre los espectadores, le haría porras al hiperquinético rubio que en ese entonces ya se encontraba tras bambalinas esperando salir, se encontraba al lado de su primo Neji quien estaba expectante a la presentación de Tenten y Rock Lee quienes también harían su show.

_**Tras bambalinas…**_

Sakura llego con Ino, pero la primera se sentía terriblemente mal, ya que al escuchar por los altoparlantes del festival que el concurso daría comienzo Ino la arrastró hacia el escenario sin poder decirle nada a su pelinergo.

Estaba tras bambalinas con los demás participantes entre ellos diviso a lo lejos a Tenten y a Naruto, el último la vio y se acerco a ella.

Sakura-chan!! Que haces aquí?? – el rubio no entendía nada

Veras Naruto yo también participare – dijo sin mas

Ehhh??? Participaras?? Y… que harás? No entiendo – realmente se veía muy extrañado, no se imaginaba que haría.

Ya veras! Solo te pido que después que hagas tu actuación no le digas a los demás, quiero que sea una sorpresa hasta el final – era lo único que pedía.

Etoo… si tu lo dices – decía sin entender mucho porque tanto misterio.

_**En el escenario…**_

Sai y Sasuke llegaban a las tribunas el ultimo se veía molesto.

Al fin llegue igual al show de fenómenos – estaba medio molesto, pero mas que nada porque se sentía rechazado, Sakura se fue sin mas… como pudo, nunca pensó que Sakura le haría eso.

Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun por aquí! – Era Ino quien ya estaba instalada en su butaca, los dos chicos se acercaron a ella, Sai se sentó a su lado y Sasuke al lado de Sai.

Pronto se apagaron las luces y eso indico que el show acababa de comenzar.

Al fin!!! Ya iba a pedir que me devolvieran la entrada!!! – Anko era la que gritaba dejando una gotita en la cabeza de los Jounins.

Vamos Anko siéntate, nos están mirando – Kurenai decía por lo bajo

Además el espectáculo es gratis – aportaba Kakashi, quien cerro su libro para disfrutar del show.

Damas y Caballeros!! Muchas gracias por su asistencia, les prometo un show de gran calidad!! – Así daba la bienvenida el presentador, lo que produjo el aplauso de la tribuna – antes de dar inicio a este Concurso de talentos presentare a los jurados – ya presentado los jurados dieron inicio.

Nuestro primer participante es una bella chica amante de las armas, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Tenten! – el aplauso no se hizo esperar.

Tu puedes Tenten!! Dale con toda la fuerza de la juventud! – su sensei Gai le daba porras desde las tribunas.

La castaña se planto en el escenario y diviso al publico, vio a Neji entre ellos quien le dedico una sincera sonrisa de apoyo… _era todo lo que necesitaba…_ realizo un gran espectáculo, digno de aplaudir, un gran manejo de las armas, realizo malabares con fuego, el atuendo le hacia ver mas adorable (imagínense un espectáculo del Cirque du Soleil).

Gracias Tenten!, esta fue su brillante presentación – trataba de hablar entre los aplausos del publico que aun la ovacionaban- ahora demos la bienvenida a Hiroyuki Sato!

Así fueron pasando los artistas… unos buenos y otros no tanto.

Se acerco el turno de Rock Lee, quien apareció en el escenario con una malla verde y sus polainas naranjas, se paro en frente y se agacho, se apagaron las luces y empezó la música…

Hizo una performance a lo "Flash Dance" que dejo a todos con cara de "WTF", aun así el baile pareció gracioso cosa que gusto a los asistentes que también lo ovacionaron con aplausos y risas.

Así se hace Lee!! Lo mejor del show!!! – Gai por su puesto era el que mas gritaba.

Gracias Lee, por tu gran presentación! – hizo una pausa – ahora… denle la gran bienvenida a un artista emergente, un gran aplauso a Uzumaki Naruto!

Esto tengo que verlo… - Sasuke se le formaba una sonrisa malévola aunque claro… se borro en el instante, aun estaba demasiado triste y molesto por lo de Sakura.

Hola a todos chicos y chicas!!! - Naruto hizo su entrada triunfal – Hinata!!! Este show te lo dedico a ti.

Neji miro de reojo a su prima que estaba a punto de estallar de los roja que estaba.

Bien… necesito que todo el publico se pare y se ponga una mano en el corazón! – el publico no entendía nada, pero la gran mayoría que conocía el rubio le siguió el juego así, muchos como Kiba, Gai, Anko se pusieron de pie.

Procederé a cantar el himno de Nuestro Pais del Fuego!! – hizo una pausa – en versión "eructo"!!!

Empezó a cantar el himno nacional eructando cosa que causo una caída-anime general!!.

Ya se me hacia raro que Naruto tuviera otro talento que esos asquerosos eructos – Sasuke tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Ehhhh muchas gracias por tu emmm diferente versión del himno de nuestro país – el presentador había entrado a interrumpir el inusual show.

Ehh pero si aun no acabo!! – Naruto no quería salir.

Ehhhh es suficiente, los demás están dentro y tienen que hacer su performance – se disculpaba el animador.

Hinata estaba con muchas gotitas en la cabeza, pero el hecho que fuera dedicado a ella… le pareció que era adorable, Neji miraba con desaprobación a Hinata… y pensaba que el rubio seria un próximo pariente Hyuuga, le ponía la cara verde.

Ahora es turno de nuestra ultima participante, ella es una violinista y viene decidida a ser la ganadora!,- anunciaba el presentador.

Hmp, un músico, bien, creo que no tengo nada mas que ver – Sasuke se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse completamente derrotado a su casa.

Ino se dio cuenta de eso – Sasuke-kun!! No te vallas

Si Sasuke!!- era Naruto que había llegado y se instalaba al lado del moreno.

Démosle la gran bienvenida a nuestra ultima participante!! Haruno Sakura!! – prosiguió el presentador.

Sa.. Sakura??- Sasuke detuvo su marcha y miro hacia el escenario y ahí estaba ella, la bella kunoichi en el escenario y con un… violín? Ahora si que no entendía nada, tomo asiento a un lado de Sai y Naruto por el otro.

Antes de comenzar…- decía la pelirrosa mientras miraba directamente a Sasuke, quien también la miraba intensamente sin entender nada – quisiera decir que este show se lo dedico a la persona mas importante y especial para mi – un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de la pelirrosa – y por favor que me perdone si no le dije nada sobre esto, pero era una sorpresa…

Sakura…- murmuraba por lo bajo

Por otro lado todos sabían que Sakura se dirigía a Sasuke quien recibió las miradas de Naruto, Sai, Ino y por su puesto Kakashi quien se reía por lo bajo de su mascara.

Sakura empezó a tocar, tocaba con tal maestría que impresionaba, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie se imaginaba que la inteligente pelirrosa además tuviera dotes de música.

Hermosa… - murmuro otra vez Sasuke embelesado por la bella música del violín y obviamente por la vehemencia que mostraba Sakura al ejecutar las notas.

Wow la chica si es buena – Anko estaba impresionada.

Claro… que mas esperabas de mi alumna – Kakashi le respondió orgulloso de su pequeña Sakura – de seguro y gana.

Una vez terminada la pieza… la tribuna estaba en un absoluto silencio… que se vio roto con el estruendoso grito de la Hokage.

Esa es mi hija!!!! – decía la Godaime se paro de su asiento.

Después de eso todos los demás hacían lo mismo, se levantaron de su asiento para aplaudirle.

Esa es mi hermana!!- decía Naruto y a la vez daba silbidos.

Sasuke se paro pero no aplaudía… lo único que hacia era mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que Sakura correspondió.

Muy bien!! Todos los participantes que se acerquen al escenario para la premiación – invitaba el animador.

Asi Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto y los demás se pararon en el escenario.

Nuestro tercer lugar con un promedio de 5,5 es para!! – Hacia una pausa para darle emoción – Satochi Kino, por su brillante espectáculo de magia – recibió 10 mil yenes.

Nuestro segundo lugar con un promedio de 8,5 por su excelente ejecución es para… Tenten!!- se escucho gran estruendo el publico – aquí tienes – le entrego un ramo de flores y el premio de 30 mil yenes.

Antes de anunciar a nuestro primer lugar, daremos el premio por la simpatía, y este lugar cayo en un artista que si bien es un poco raro, tiene mucho carisma… el premio a la simpatía es para… - los participantes estaban expectantes – Uzumaki Naruto!!!

Wow ¡!! No lo puedo creer!!! Es demasiado sugoi!!! – Naruto dio un paso adelante y recibió su premio entre los aplausos del público en particular de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi.

Jejeje el chico no tiene talento pero es simpático… ese es mi alumno!!!! – Kakashi estaba orgulloso que su alumno hiperactivo ganara.

Su premio consiste en 500 cheques de Restaurant que puedes cobrar en cualquier local de comida de Konoha!!!.

Naruto no cabía en su felicidad!!!!- Hinata!!! Con estos vales te invitare a muchos lugares- Naruto se tomo el micrófono y se dirigió a la feliz Hinata.

Y Nuestro primer lugar!!! – Hacia pausa, el publico estaba callado – con un promedio de 9,2 por su emocionante interpretación es…. Haruno Sakura!!.

Ahhhh!!! –Sakura dio un enorme grito de felicidad

Wow ¡!! Así se hace Sakura-chan!!!! – Naruto quien estaba en el escenario la abrazo.

Genial!!! Mi pequeña alumna gano!!! – Kakashi se olvido de todo y se paro de su asiento a gritar por su alumna.

Sakura!! Eres la mejor!! Cierto Sasuke-kun? – Ino dirigió la mirada hacia Sasuke pero su asiento estaba vacio….

**Continuara…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**He decidido ****que ****este no será el ultimo capitulo**** Dejen sus comentarios por favor son muy importantes para mi.**


End file.
